


everyday hero

by fuchshund



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spiders, i am so bad at tagging things honestly, im so sorry it is once again almost 2 am and warm i CAN'T THINK, it was 2 am and i couldn't sleep because of the heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchshund/pseuds/fuchshund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Snake is absolutely terrified of spiders and Otacon has to step up to save him from his impending doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyday hero

„Seriously, Snake? A spider?“

Otacon stared at his partner in disbelief. The mighty legend Solid Snake was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but a towel, his hair still wet from the shower he tried to take, until he ran out of the bathroom screaming Otacon's name.

„Yes. A spider. In our shower.“ The soldier replied in a serious tone, not at all understanding Otacon's criticism.

„You're okay with cockroaches on your face, but seeing a spider scares you? Who are you?“

„You know exactly who I am. And spiders are creepy as hell. Especially big ones, like the one in our shower.“

His tone was pleading, he needed to get ready, but there was no chance in hell he would return to the bathroom with this monster in there. „So, can you please take care of that?“

Otacon still couldn't believe it, but he saw the look in Snake's face. He wasn't fond of spiders either, but this was his time to shine, his time to be the hero in this relationship. It might not be as good as saving the world, but he had to start somewhere, right?

He equipped himself with one of Snake's gun manuals, ready to kill this big monster of a spider, while his partner was still standing in the hallway.

„Take care, okay?“

„Snake. It's a spider. It's not going to kill me.“

The shower water was still running, and Otacon's glasses immediately fogged up. He couldn't see a damn thing, but he would kill this spider, even if it was the last thing he would do. He took off his glasses, looking for a big black spot on the wall, but he couldn't see anything. He turned the water off and cleaned his glasses, inspecting every corner of the shower, desperately looking for the culprit. But he couldn't find it.

„Snake? I can't find it. I think it's hiding somewhere, just shower quickly and I'll look for it later, okay?“

Snake burst through the door, looking even more scared than before. „What do you mean, you can't find it?! How do you expect me to take a shower while...“

He didn't even bother finishing his sentence, and his gaze was fixated on the wall. Angrily. Like he was ready to kill.

Before Otacon could even ask, Snake pointed his finger at the wall he was staring at.

„It's right there.“ He tried to sound tough, but his voice was incredibly weak for someone who destroyed a nuclear weapon.

On the wall was a tiny spider you could've easily mistaken for dirt, and it took Otacon a while to actually see it. Both men just stood there for a second, one of them pointing angrily at a wall, the other one trying to find the problem.

When Otacon saw it, he burst out laughing. Snake twitched from the sudden noise, and then his 'ready to kill' look shifted to Otacon.

„Seriously? This thing is your giant spider monster that might kill me? I love you, but this is just ridiculous.“

Otacon ripped out one of the pages of the manual, and held it to the wall so the spider could crawl onto it. It was ridiculously tiny. He didn't even know spiders could be this tiny.

„Look at it! It's so tiny and cute. I might keep him, Snake. Might call him Humphrey the friendly spider or something.“

Snake's look transformed into an absolutely terrified look, like he was staring death right in the eye.

„This... thing is not staying with us. If you want a pet, we can get a dg, but this thing has to die. Now.“

Otacon couldn't stop laughing, seeing his partner terrified like that over a small baby spider. But he wasn't an asshole, he would get rid of it, but killing it seemed so unfair. Also, Otacon wasn't even able to hurt a fly, so no matter how much emotional torment this spider gave Snake, he would just bring it outside.

„Snake, I have to be honest with you. I can't do it. I can't kill Humphrey. I can't be your hero, I will just bring him outside.“

Snake jumped out of the way as Otacon approached the door with the piece of paper, quickly making his way back into the shower, while his boyfriend was taking care of business.

Otacon walked towards the exit as he slipped on a small puddle Snake left earlier, dropping the piece of paper and hitting his head pretty hard on the floor. He looked for the page, but the spider wasn't on it anymore.

Great. He had two possible choices here, either telling Snake the truth and possibly making a fool out of himself, or lying to him and saying that he actually brought Humphrey outside, just because he didn't want to see him so ridiculously scared anymore.

He couldn't finish his pros and cons list in his head, as Snake already ran up to him, probably after hearing the loud noise.

„Shit, are you alright?“, he kneeled down, again only wearing his towel, shampoo still in his hair.

„Yeah, I'm okay. But Snake, I lost Humphrey.“ He sat up, his head pounding from the impaact, this is probably gonna swell up later.

This time, it was Snake who had to laugh. „I don't care about that damn spider right now. I just want you to be okay.“

„I just hope I don't get a concussion because of this, even though it wouldn't be a surprise, considering my luck.“

Snake helped him get up and made sure to walk with him to the couch, even though his legs were working perfectly fine.

„Sorry about Humphrey, I'll kill that bastard next time I see him“, Otacon said while still holding his head.

„You're my hero.“ Snake replied, kissing him gently before making his way back to the shower.

„Hey, about that dog? Could we still get one?“ Otacon yelled from his makeshift sickbed.

„You got it, love“ was the last thing he heard before the shower turned on for the third time this morning.

He couldn't stop smiling. He called him hero.


End file.
